Who Knew
by My Forgotten Dream
Summary: Extremely short song fic. Just to vent some emotions. Or lack there of.


**Who Knew**

**By My Forgotten Dream**

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Lauren Brooke. The song is Who Knew by Pink. Obviously I don't own it.

-For a friend. Or what is left of her.-

He stared out the dirty window of his old pick up truck. His emerald eyes followed Amy's retreating form. He didn't know if it would be the last time. He never did, and yet it always felt like the last.

Ty turned his face away from the window when she finally disappeared into the think sheets of rain. He had done it again. Said something wrong, didn't correct himself when he objected angrily to her statements. He felt the regret, the urge to apologize. And yet he couldn't.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

His calloused hands ran through his wavy hair as the realization settled. She was gone nothing but bitter words as a farewell. The pain he should feel was numbed, though. As if the gratification that the mere fact that she couldn't go on without him worked as an Advil to his troubles.

She may have said otherwise, but he knew. She couldn't go on without the help he had given her as of thus far. Maybe some day she would realize that he should be forgiven for his imperfections. He wasn't the only one with them.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

A soft, sad smile played at his lips, finally giving an expression to Ty's blank face. The end was always inevitable; he should have seen it coming.

"I'm sorry." he breathed. The simple words filled the silence of the dark cab. He couldn't say it to her face. Oh no. She would think he was apologizing for being himself. He would never do that. He was only sorry for the fact that he had pushed her away with those words and the fact that she couldn't ignore his ways. Like she always had.  
_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

The silence ended with the rumble of an engine. Ty's old pick up pulled away from the curb before driving slowly to the next light. When it flashed to green, he spun the steering wheel rapidly, pulling a U turn.

Ty drove in silence. In the opposite direction that Amy went. He was walking away, not without regrets. But free of any pain.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

He didn't know if he'd go crawling back again. Or if it would be her turn this time. After all, she was the one with the stronger will. All he had was his stubborn streak. His faults. She couldn't forgive him for them and yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

As he drove, it was only about accepting. Not about thinking. He wouldn't do that for a while. Maybe days, maybe weeks. Maybe he'd just skip over it. Did he need to feel happiness or sorrow over something so… nameless? No.

This time it would be Amy who felt that, not him.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep_

Farewell, friend. I _hate you, I love you, I'll miss you, don't forget me._ Hello to the future. "You showed me a new light," Ty murmured, as if he was expecting Amy to hear these words, "but you weren't the first to show me my errors. I hope someone can show you your own… if I haven't pointed them out well enough."

_My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew_

Ty looked in the rearview mirror. Searching for something he knew wouldn't be there.

"Letting go is so much easier, Amy, when I know it's my faults that pushed you away. Especially when you have the same ones. It just tells me that I won't be forgiven."

-You know who you are.-

**A/N: I just had to vent and it turned out as a song fic. It's shit. But I don't care. Reveiw if you want. UNBETA'D, UNPROOFED.  
**


End file.
